Whoaa!
by Have-A-Go-Hero
Summary: Hey! I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori for short. My life is turned upside down when i fall into my fav video game :S but.. i suppose the people i meet and my life afterwards is pretty awesome :) Hey, how about you come join me? It will be fun :D x (Sorry, i suck at summaries :S)
1. Intro :3

**Whoaa!**

"Hey! I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori for short. Most people think that being sucked into a video game is great, but I can tell you its not! How do I know? Well ... I'm there right now!"

Join Tori on her adventure into the world of Assassins creed. Who will she meet? What will she do? There is only one way to find out ...


	2. What!

**Hello people! How are ya? :D hehe x sooo i have decided to do a new story , which means i will be uploading once or twice a week on both stories , and i hope you like them. Soo anywayss, this is about a girl (Called Victoria or Tori) who is sent into the world of assassins creed I would soo love to be there! XD Yeahh... thanks to ShelleyTheSnail and the other people who write these stories, who inspired me to do the story! Soo yaya! First chapter is just an intro as you know, so this is the real stuff! XD have fun! Xxx**

"Ohh god..." My best friend Hannah said. She hated all the kissy scenes in the game, even though she was 19. Hannah was like my older sister, she lived with me in a flat down the road from college, but you don't really want to know about her. As for me, I loved video games such as 'Call of Duty', 'Uncharted' and now my craze was 'Assassins creed'. This is the 14th time i have played it, and i never get bored! Anyway as i was saying, Hannah hated certain scenes in the game, where as i wasn't bothered.

"C'mon Han, it's only on like for 2 seconds!" I countered,

"And? It's still wrong!"

"Says you who just kissed Jake Lanter only 2 minutes ago!" She instantly went red at this. Jake Lanter was like the hottest boy in college and every girl had a crush on him. Well not me, I'm not the 'crush a boy love a boy' type of girl. So yeah, instead of picking out one of the prettiest girls in school, he picked Hannah the 'Not so lucky for looks' girl.

"Sooo...!" I just laughed at this and started to play the game again, as she ranted on about how her kiss with Jake is different. She would always say the same "But that's not real, it's a game!" but like usual i just ignored her I was that into the game I was almost about to get a glass of cola chucked over me! Oh how Hannah loves her cola but wouldn't be bothered if she wasted it throwing it over her best friend!

"Alright! No need!" I jumped out of the way just in time,

"Say you're sorry, or i will get another one."

"Okay, sorry?" I looked at her with the 'I'm-sorry-but-not-sorry' eyes which made her forgive me all the time. It was such a talent to have! XD

"Soo, do you wanna pizza?"

"Sure! Get me a... big cheese please!" I shouted to her as she phoned up the pizza guys. I turned back around and started to play the game again until a red light started to glow from the playstation. "That's odd..." i walked over to the console to check if everything was plugged in but as i did, something started to pull me. I screamed and called for Hannah, but there was no response. Wait was there? But it was too late to think now as the console pulled me into it. I seemed to have fallen unconscious for a minute as i opened my eyes and scanned the area.

"Where am I?" the room was white and seemed never ending. I tried remembering what just happened but i couldn't think! Not that i didn't want to i just couldn't! I thought back to the game, _What part of the game are you in a white room?_ Then i remembered! _In the animus! _I jumped with horror as the room started to turn into a scene, but not the scene i had at home, it was in Italy. And right there standing in front of me was, Ezio Auditore...


	3. Wait?

"Claudia," Ezio called,"What is one of your friends doing in your room?"

"What? I dont have any-"

Claudia walked into the room, only to cover her mouth with her hands.

"I dont know how..." she trailed off, and came over to Ezio, nudged him, and wispered something in his ear. They both turned back to me.

"Ragazza, what are you doing here?" Ezio said with a stern voice.

"..." I tried to speak, but found I couldn't no matter what. Damn! If only i had my pen and paper with me! I thought as the two looked at me then to each other. This time Claudia stepped forward.

"Can't you speak?" I shook my head to say no.

"Thats bad..hmm.. If only there was some way you could communicate?" I put my hand out and drew my finger like a pen on paper.

"Ahha! Ezio go get some paper and a quill!" she nodded her head agreeing with me. Ezio just stared.

"What?" he spluttered," Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine!" He stormed out the room muttering in a language i couldn't understand.

"So.." Claudia started," You are not from here are you?"

I nodded my head in approval.

"You are very pretty. You seem... friendly." She smiled, but i know she was puzzled with what she just said. I smiled lightly at her in thanks, but was also confused. Why would she say I was friendly if she didnt know me, and if i couldn't speak? We just sat there in silence for the next few minutes until Ezio came back in.

"Good." Claudia took the paper from her brother and handed it to me,"We will ask you questions, and you are to answer them on the paper. Va bene?" I nodded again.

Ezio was the first to ask.

"Where are you from?" I wrote down America on the page. He looked down and stared,"Where on earth is that?" His eyes coming up to my level.

New lands.

"Va bene. What is your name?"

Victoria...? I couldn't remember my last name. Why can't I? I thought trying to think.

"Victoria?" Claudia came forward and sat on the bed next to me. Ezio shared some warning glares with her, but she ignored them.

"Might I ask how old you are?"

16.

"My age!" She smiled, although Ezio didnt seem to happy about asked me more questions for quite a while, until Ezio asked me moved towards me (obviously finding me no threat) and asked one more question.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He peered at me curiously,

No.

"No-where in Monterigionni?"

No.

They both looked at each other with different expressions. Claudia had a worried but excited look about her, where as Ezio had an adimant look.

"No." Ezio said before Claudia could even react.

"Why not?"

"We dont even know her!" I knew that she wanted me to stay, but he didn't.

"She just a girl with no home!"

"I said no Claudia!" Ezio's tone was one of an adimant, angry but also sympathetic man. At this, an older man came into the room. The name Mario came into my head.

"What is going on in here?" The man asked. Claudia and Ezio started to relay the conversation as I looked around the room. It had walls painted red, with a dark coloured wood for the floor. The bed was gigantic, with numerous amount of throws neatly folded at the end; a painting of a man and a woman hung on wall. I assumed the couple was Ezio's And Claudia's mother and father, but I didnt know where they where. After I got a good look at the room the three turned to me. The older man walked up to me.

"Victoria, si? Those two tell me you have no home, yes?" I nodded." And that you don't have any memory of who you are except your name?" Again.

"Well then, for now you can stay-" I heard Claudia laugh at her brother, and he growled at her, "But-" Visa-versa, "If you can remember after 1 week, we will help you get back home."

"But Uncle! 1 week isnt enough!" Claudia yelled at her (now I know who) Uncle.

"Fine then, 2 weeks. After that, if she doesn't remember she may stay." Without warning, Claudia ran over to me and had me in a tight squeeze, one that someone used to give me. 


	4. Who?

**This is very short, I feel really ill right now but I have another chapter :) Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><em>3 days...<em>

_How can so much happen in 3 days?_ Claudia had made sure I had at least 3 dresses to change into, although I prefered pants and shirts. She made sure I got to know the town, people - even then I couldn't do much; I still couldn't speak. Mario had took a great liking to me, and had me my own room - for which I was greatful. I had learn't that Claudia's and Ezio's mother was a mute, but I had no idea where their father was. Ezio was the only one who didnt seem to like me. Everytime he was around me, he would always ask questions and be cautious around me. But after 2 weeks of knowing me, he started to soften up to me, and 4 weeks, 5 and 6 turned to 7, soon 2 months had passed in what seemed like 5 minutes. It was like we had known each other for our whole lives! I was starting to like this place, it felt like... home. But even the man who owned the town didn't know much about it. This place had so many secrets hidden. Mysterious. Mysterious was the word to use...

* * *

><p><em>2 months later...<em>

I had only just had a "speach" lesson with Claudia. Although I could write, I wasn't able to speak, which isn't that usually the other way around? We tended to have 3 lessons a week, and even Ezio had started to teach me, well teach me Italian, not English. They told me stories of their past: childhood, funny memories, how they wound each other up e.t.c... but, no matter what the story was, they never mentioned their father. To be honest, they acted as if they didnt have one! But what was I to know? He wasnt here, so maybe they didn't. Anyways, I was walking out of the villa when Ezio stopped me.

" Victoria!" He shouted running over to me. I had saw him fighting a lot, using a sword but I never asked why.

" _Si?"_

" Have you ever been to _Firenze?"_

" Not that I know of. Why?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and smiled in his own mischievious way.

" I am going there in the next few days, and I was wandering if you wanted to come with me?" His eyes seemed to be telling me 'please-don't-say-no', so I couldn't.

"_ Va bene_. Maybe it will bring back some of my memories?" Who knew? Maybe the city could.

" Bene! Meet me before dawn in 2 days. Be ready and pack lightly, we will only be there for a few days." He smiled at me before wandering off into the villa. I was just about to walk into town when Claudia stopped me.

" Tori! Do you want to come into town with me?"

" I was going there now, so si. Unless you want to go alone with your boyfriend!" I laughed. Claudia had been the first person to like me, and eventhough she was stubborn and possibly annoying, she was a really great friend.

" Antonio is not my boyfriend! He is just a good friend." Her face had turned red at his name. Antonio was the rich boy of the town, but he -unlike Claudia- was not stubborn and annoying which was really bad for her, as she really liked him and i doubt he would like her.

"Of course." I smiled and linked arms with her as we walked down the stairs and into the training area, and guess who was there? Claudia grabbed my arm and squozed it as he came by. We then hurried into the town and when we where out of earshot, we spoke.

"You so like him!" I laughed.

"Okay! Maybe I do, but at least I dont fancy the most annoying man on earth!" She turned away laughing. I knew just who she was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Who does she like? I really love Cliff hangers xD<strong>


	5. One Momment Please

**You will never know how sorry I am for seemingly abandoning this story :( Just a lot of things have happened to me these past few weeks first studys and exams, then some problems. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I sadly dont own Assassins Creed or any of its characters, but I do own Victoria, Piero and Alessio :)**

* * *

><p>"Who?" I asked. Although I knew, I didnt want her to know.<p>

"You know exactly who I mean!" She laughed, "Anyway! Lets go to the flower store! I saw some carino flowers in there that I think could make the villa a... homely place!"

I stared at her for a minute. Homely place? I thought it was homely enough. I shrugged and walked on with her. We walked on for a bit until we saw a young boy - around the age of 6 - running from a man.

"Give me back that bread!" The man shouted, quickly catching up to the boy.

"I was only getting tonights dinner signor," Although the man was faster than the boy, he couldn't fit under small spaces, so the boy had an advantage which he used. About 2 minutes later they had gone, so we moved on, away from the scene. By the time we got to the store, it must have been about 3pm? We chose the flowers Claudia wanted, went to get 'lunch' and then went back for the flowers.

"Signora." The owner said, " The flowers you wanted appear to have been destroyed by a roof leak. You wiil have to wait another hour or so." The man was very apologetic about the flowers, well as much as he could be.

"I paid and waited hours for them, and when I come back I find that they are none existant! This is unacceptable!" Claudia roared.  
>I had found that she had a very short temper, and about once a week she would be annoyed and throw a trantrum.<p>

"Geezz Claudia! He said we would get others in an hour or so." I sighed.

"Thats not the point-"

"Claudia. I will wait here for the flowers, you got back to the villa and eat or something." She stared at me knowing I was right,  
>and left the shop. The owner turned to me and sighed in relief.<p>

"Thank god she has left!... no offence."

"None taken." I smiled lightly at the man as did he in return.

"My name is Piero di Christiano Benedi. Mind I ask yours?"

"Victoria.."

"You dont have a surname?" I shook my head,"Ahh well, at least-"

A young boy hurried into the shop, catching my bag as if to rob it, but luckly my ninja refect skills acted quickly and yancked the purse.

"Madonna! Io cosi scusi! I didnt mean to, I.. I-" The boy who once had pleading eyes, was now filled with fear as a large man entered the florists.

"Ragazzo! Give me the bread and the beating!" The man growled. The boy whimpered and hid behind me. The man slowly decended over to me, but I spoke up before he could do anything.

"Perdon signore. Might I ask what has happened?" The man stared daggers at the boy and me, but then decided to speak.

"That pest stole bread off me!" He bellowed. The boy flinched at his words.

"That is indeed bad, but I think what he has failed to tell you is that he didnt have his money on him-" I turned to the surprised boy,"-And needed to come to me to get it. I am sorry if he has caused you hassel." I tossed the man some florins and Piero swatted him out. I turned to the scared boy.

"Cara, what is your name?" I asked the boy.

"My..My name is... Alessio..." He whimpered looking up at me,"T..Th-thank you madonna.." His gaze fell to the floor as he scampered out.  
>He hesitantly turned when he got to the door.<p>

"W-why did you save me?" I was slightly amused at the word save.

"Because I like to help people. Besides, you dont think I would let a young boy be harmed by a frightning man do you?" Piero and I chuckled.  
>The boy looked up and smiled a cheeky grin,"I like you!" He laughed running away from the florists. I turned to Piero,"I like him too."<br>I smiled and sat down drinking some water (I never really liked wine) and eating bread waiting for the hour to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you see that button below? Use your ninja reflects and push it :) Taaaahhhhrrrrrrr XD<strong>


	6. Awww x

**IM ALIVE! Sorry, I can explain... well, I have been on holiday for 3 weeks, and for 2 of those weeks I had no internet Evil right? But I was expecting myself to write chapters during the holiday, but that never happened soo... here it is! Please don't kill me... xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins creed or any of the characters, blahdy blahdy blaaaahhhh... If I did, do you think I would let Ezio have kids when he is nearly 60? As. If.**

_Few days later..._

That hour had passed; I had got the flowers back to the villa, and also made two new friends. Tomorrow was the day I would go to Florence with Ezio, and I was quite worried. I have never been to Florence, heck I don't think I've been before I lost my memory! Claudia reassured me that Florence was a beautiful city, but she would never go back there. When I tried to ask why, she muttered something and walked away. _I guess it's not something she likes to talk about_. I shrugged; _maybe I could ask Ezio about it later? _Anyways, Ezio had told me not to pack much, but also told me as, much as I could. So confusing right? He had also given me some robes, which I thought was odd, well only because they where man clothing; when I asked Mario why he said, _"Ezio has his ways." _

So I started packing until it was nightfall. I waited until everyone was asleep and climbed out my window and up to the top roof. I had been coming here since the first day I 'arrived', just to think about my life before. I had no idea how long I had been up there until a certain someone crept up behind me.

"Victoria?" Ezio whispered, making me jump and nearly fall off the roof.

"Bastardo! You could have gotten me killed!" I half yelled half whispered to him.

"Bene, bene! I didn't mean to... so..." He trailed off and went to sit down where I was before, "What are you doing above me room? I hope you're not spyin-"

"Hold that thought Ezio! Why would I spy on you?" I gave him the death glare. _Who ever created that look is a legend!_

"Maybe... I don't know?"

"Exactly, you don't know."I huffed and sat beside him. We sat in a comfortable silence gazing at the stars for a bit, when my question about Florence came up. It was probably now or never to ask about this.

"Ezio," I started "Earlier on, I asked Claudia about Florence, and she said that it was great but she never wanted to return there. Do you mind if I ask you why?" He sat there in an awkward silence for a bit 'til he muttered something.

"Why do you think I know the answer to that?" He muttered quite angrily. I turned around to search the skies again before whispering an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... anger you." Once again we sat in this quite disturbing – It was horrible – silence. Only a few minutes later did we speak again.

"Tori.. I should be the one apologising." He whispered in a sorrowful tone, "I do know the answer to the question, but it's quite personal-"

"Then you don't have to-"

"But I trust you enough to tell you. About up until a year ago, my family lived in Florence. There was my father and mother, my older brother, me and Claudia and our younger fratello." The picture in Claudia's room," It was the day before my birthday in July when guards had come to our home-"He didn't like this. "They took my father and brothers to the towers, but they couldn't get me. I wasn't there." He stopped for a few minutes, thinking back probably.

"Ezio, you don't have to talk about this."I murmured surprising unsettled to see him upset.

"No. I have already started, I have to finish. Anyway, when I got back home, my mother and Claudia were hidden, other family, no friend, was protecting them. Mother was silent like she is now, Claudia was confused. I went to go get help from a man, who was considered a friend." Hate started to creep into his voice as he mentioned 'friend'. I bet this didn't turn out well.

"He told me everything would be fine and that my family would be saved, but he was... wrong. They were killed the next day." I saw a few tears form around his eyes... I subconsciously wrapped my arm around him, starting a hug, which he gladly took. We sat like that for what seemed hours until I started to doze off. Only minutes later I went to my dreamland.

_Ezio's point of view..._

I looked at the girl would had fallen asleep in my arms. I had done me some good to tell another person about them. At least now she knew more about me and my family. Knowing I couldn't leave her out on the roof, is copped her up into my arms and slowly tiptoed into my room and down the stairs, before getting to her room. I carefully placed her on the bed, and wrapped a blanket around her, and quickly went up to my room. Minutes later I was asleep like there was no tomorrow.

**Sorry really cheesy ending :S I'm sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I promise the action will be in the next chapter or 2 I couldn't be assed with making this longer – It is nearly 2 in the morning and I have another 2 chapters for other stories to write :S thanks x**

**You see that button below? Press it now, it does you good :D**


	7. Florence and OMG!

**Sorry for the late update guys :S totally lost my muse **** but anyways, here is the new chapter-some action starting **** yaya! Hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Auditore!" He shouted fearfully, "One more step and the girl dies!" I automatically stopped at this. I shifted my head enough to see who he had hold of only to temporally stop breathing. Francesco had hold of a girl, who was by now whimpering, by her hair and held a long, sharp dagger to her neck. I was helpless again.<em>

* * *

><p><em>44 hours earlier...<em>

"Ahh!" I screamed as water was poured onto my body. My eyes shot open to see the most annoying face in the history of faces.

"Hi." He laughed, and fled to the safety of his room.

"Ezio!" I shouted after him as I climbed out of bed. I slipped some pumps on and ran across the stairway and around to the ladder that led to Ezio's room.

"Auditore! Get your ass down here now!" I half screamed (I was afraid of waking Maria) at him.

"Sorry, but there are 4 Auditore in this house!" That set me. I climbed up the ladder, nearly falling in the process, but made it to the top after what seemed like hours.

"Took your time." Ezio smirked as I tumbled up the ladder. I got up and walked over to him smiling- as if to say I had forgiven him- but what he expected was different to what I expected. I reached up to hug him and as he came closer, I snatched one arm back and used the other to slap his face, although his reaction wasn't expected.

"Ahh!" Not expecting the slap, Ezio stumbled back hugging his face. He turned around to the mirror to look into it, but wouldn't let me see, "Merda Victoria! You cut me! Ooohh no, Mario isn't going to like this at all. Bleeding as well." After that, I regretted what I had done and rushed over to him.

"Ezio, I'm so soo sorry!" I tried to get close but he pushed me away, "I didn't mean to do it- who am I kidding? You deserved it but-"

"Tori."

"I didn't mean it to be that bad-"

"Victoria."

"I'm sooo sorry!-"

"Victoria!"

"What?" realising he had come closer, I put my hand on his face- only to find it normal temperature and not bleeding.

"Bastardo! You tricked me!" He laughed as I fumed and took his arms away from his face.

"I was joking! Dios, you really need to learn how to know if something's real or not." He smirked as I moved slightly closer to him.

"Like... a punch?" I tried to make it sound as curious as possible.

"Yes, like a punch."

"So does this seem real enough to you?" I could see the confusion on his face and then protest on it after I punched him in the gut, "Serves you right."

I went back to my room and got ready to head to Florence. After an hour or so, I went down stairs and met up with Mario-Claudia or Maria weren't up.

"Good morning Victoria, how was your sleep?" He smiled at me as we walking into the kitchen.

"It could have been better, especially the waking up part." I smiled at the recent memory, that was going to keep me happy all day

"So I take Ezio done the water waking on you?" I nodded and he smirked.

"Ezio used to be a heavy sleeper- never getting up in time for something- so I came up with the idea of pouring water on him one morning. And I did. It was probably one of my favourite times with Ezio. I'm wondering- why are you smiling?" I looked deviously at him and started to relay the events of the morning to him.

"So in the end you slapped him and punched him?"

"Hhhmm," He put one arm around my shoulders.

"You are very intelligent." He laughed as Ezio came in, in a tiz.

"She told you huh?" We just stood there smiling at him- I was very proud of myself :D

"Great- for that you have 10 minutes to eat and get saddled up."

"But-" I started to protest, "It takes more than 10 minutes to just saddle up!"

"I know, that's why you have to extra fast today." He smirked as I started to sulk.

"But what about your horse?" I questioned him- if it was going to take me 10 minutes to saddle up the horse, it would take him the same amount.

"Already done." He carried on grinning at me as I went out through the back door, and slowly made myself down the twisting roads of the town into the stables where my horse was kept.

"Buongiono Zeus." I smiled at my black horse and threw him an apple, "Ezio said I have 10 minutes to get you saddled up, so could you please be good for me?" I remembered when I first got him. I was with Ezio when Federico – the stable master- came up to us saying a horse had wandered up to Monterigioni and that we had to do something about it. We walked over to where the horse was but the second we got near it, he ran away.

"_Stupid horse." Ezio grumbled, "You take the left side of the gates and I will be here." He motioned to where I should stand and carefully tip-toed up to the jet black horse but the horse had seen him and ran away. That's where I came in. As he came closer, I reached out to grab him and he stopped, leaning over to me._

"_Good boy, you like that don't you." I laughed as he nudged me as if to say yes. It was all going well until Ezio showed up. Zeus- I had called him due to his speed and strength- bucked nearly kicked Ezio in the process._

"_Wait! Stay there Ezio, he doesn't like you!" Zeus stopped when Ezio shifted back a bit,_

"_How do you know?" _

"_I just do, now please move before he runs off again?" He stood there for a few seconds until a new look replaced his face-one that I didn't like._

"_That's it, he's yours." He grinned and walked off._

"_Ezio! What do you mean? What can I do with a horse like him? I can't even ride one!"_

"_Take him to Federico or something, and as for the 'I can't even ride one' I will teach you."_

"Please be good? We are going for a long ride with Ezio today; all the way up to Firenze, how does that sound?" Zeus nayed in protest and I laughed.

"You know, he's not that bad-" he nayed again, "That bad..." I smiled as I put his coat and saddle on him. He must have known where we were going was going to help me because he was very calm and quiet- either that or it was because of the apple he was munching on. I had nearly finished, all I had left was his harness, but I couldn't reach. After about a minute of trying Ezio walked in- Zeus, surprisingly, stayed calm- and offered to help.

"Here," He reached his hand up, accidently touching mine. I blushed and looked down, and hearing Ezio chuckle I looked up to see him slightly red as well, "Just put that rope around that and then hook it on. It makes things easier." He smiled and walked over to his brown shire stead. He placed his bag on top and also placed what looked like a sword on there to. I didn't realise that I was staring at him until he said something:

"Like what you see?" He smirked as I quickly looked down.

"Shut up..." This ride was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><em>10:15am Florence...<em>

When we finally reached Florence-after what seemed like years- I was happy I could actually walk, as for Ezio though... well let's say he couldn't.

"Oh, quit your whining!" I almost shouted at him after he groaned again.

"It's not my fault we were chased..." He grimaced as he started to walk. Inside I felt a tiny bit sorry for him- we had been chased by bandits, and Ezio had been protecting me-sending me in front. However, by doing that he was prone to getting hurt and one of the injuries he had was a blade in his leg.

"I still don't understand why they went after us.. There were other people to. And why on earth did they have a blade?" We reached some crates and sat down on them. I checked Ezio's leg- I hadn't covered it yet- and started to prod at it, making him wince.

"Would you stop that?" He tried to slap my hand away to no avail, and after a few minutes, he answered my questions.

"Bandits tend to look for people who are alone or in twos they also had a blade because they are bandits. They aren't the nicest of people." I finished wrapping his leg up and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly and then started to get p pointing in a direction, " We go over there, a friend of mine lives nearby. He can help us." We got there in less than 5 minutes and before we could even knock a man opened the door.

"Ezio! Dio Mio! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" The two shared a bro hug and the man quickly let us in, "So what brings you to Firenze?"

"Well Leo, we had a recent discovery in Monterigionni," He motioned to me, "And she can't remember anything from her past, so we thought bringing her here could trigger some memories. Also I have some.. Unfinished business here." He eyed Leo as if to say 'don't say anything' and turned to me.

"Leonardo Da Vinci, Victoria. Victoria, Leonardo Da Vinci." He stepped back a minute and went to look at some books of interest.

"Nice to meet you Messer Da Vinci." I smiled and shook his hand as he looked at me curiously then smiled brightly,

"Nice to meet you too Madonna..." He trailed off- I forgot I never had a surname, luckily Ezio saved me.

"Auditore. Victoria Auditore." Leo started to smile again and shook my hand.

"Please call me Leonardo. Please take a seat. Ezio-" He turned, "Do you need me to look at.. Anything?" Ezio looked puzzled at first then realised something.

"Yes. I have this letter... it's from a... friend in Venice! For you." He handed the note to him and then walked to the door, " I need to go look at something, and is it alright if..."

"Of course she can." He smiled then walked out leaving me with Leo. I looked at the bookshelves. There were so many books-it must have taken him years to read these! After a sort of awkward silence I asked him about the books.

"So many books, it must have taken you a while to read them." I smiled when he looked up at me then to the books,

" Ahhh yes." He chuckled a tiny bit, "Quite a long time thinking about it. I'm sorry, you must want to do something. Feel free to move around and do you mind if you help me in a minute?"

"No problem at all." I smiled and moved around, it wasn't long until Leo asked me to help out.

"Do me a favour and fetch that book will you?" He pointed to a thick book on one of the shelves across the room. I went over and got it, when a question popped into my head.

"Leonardo," I looked at the book which had 'Secrets to Machines' engraved into the cover, "That note Ezio gave to you, it isn't a letter from Venice is it?" He looked at the page then back at me,

"No, but I cannot tell you what it is for Ezio would kill me." He said this with no emotion making me think Ezio would actually kill him. I nodded and walked back over to the small sofa and started to read a book I found. Perhaps this visit to Florence was going to be more eventful than I thought.

* * *

><p><em>That night... Ezio's P.O.V...<em>

I came in later than I expected. Leo was still up but Tori had gone up to the spare room.

"Did you tell her anything?" I asked, walking up to the desk.

"Nothing much."

"Much? I said tell her nothing-"

"She said it." I stopped at his words. She said it? Said what? Leo practically read my mind.

"She knew about the page Ezio, so I told her it is not a letter but I cannot tell her what it really is."

I nodded and went up the stairs to her room. It was unlocked so she was still awake and probably was wondering where I was. I opened it and walked in to see her sitting on the window ledge outside.

"You took your time." She didn't even look at me.

"Sorry, I was longer than planned." I came over and sat next to her. She looked worried but also confused.

"Whats wrong?" I knew what she was going to say.

"You lied to me. Why?" She turned her head slightly to face me.

"I..I had to. For your own safety."

"Care to tell me what from?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"That's no answer."

"Look I can't tell you."

"Why not, because I'm not normal?" That caught me off guard.

"You are normal."

"Then tell me."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't! Why don't you just listen?!" I got up and walked over to the door, "Just leave it Victoria.. It's none of your business." I left the room and leaned on the wall realising I had raised my voice quite a bit. _She too curious for her own good. _I went to the other room and sat on the bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I was going to have a part 1 and part 2, but because of my lack of updating, I will give you a nice long chapter <strong>** ummmmm, crepes :D sorry, I'm eating one now xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Tori's POV... Next day...<em>

I didn't sleep easy last night. Fair enough, I might have over stepped the mark so I went to apologise to Ezio this morning, but he was gone. I ate breakfast with Leo and then went out for a short walk. I made sure I didn't go very far- I didn't know my way around Florence like Ezio did- so I just walked to the nearest market and had a look around. Ezio had given me some money before we left so I thought I would buy him something, as a sort of thank you and sorry present. I had noticed a chain around his neck but I had no idea what was on it. I had been looking around for a few hours by now- it wasn't a small market- so I started to turn back, quite gutted about not being able to find anything, but when I turned I noticed something glittering on the floor. I bent over to look at it when the crowd started pushing to somewhere, I grabbed the chain and couldn't help but move with the people. Eventually I sort of made out where we were. Ezio had called this place _Bargello_ or _Palazzo del Popolo_-the prison. I managed to escape the crowd and took a closer look to what was going on- it looked like a fight. I couldn't see who it was or who was winning but one thing was that there where guards everywhere. They started to push me around, I tried to move but they wouldn't let me. After what seemed like hours I got away from the guards and started running to the direction I came. However, I was cut off and had to turn down an alleyway. _Oh no.. _There where guards down the street and they were looking at me.

"Ehi! You over there!" I started running and looked for a place to find but I couldn't find anywhere.

"Hey! Get back here!" After realising I wasn't going back they started to chase me.

* * *

><p><em>Ezio's POV...<em>

I was chasing Francesco when something caught my eye. No _someone_. I looked down to the street below me and saw something I never wanted to happen. There was Victoria running from guards, with arrows and blades.

"Victoria!" She didn't hear me, so I started to follow the group. I wasn't really worried until one of the guards started gaining on her, grabbing a knife from his side at the same time. I knew I had to help, so I jumped from roof to roof to get down. I activated my hidden blade and dived onto one of the guards, killing him instantly. The rest all stopped and turned- as did Tori. The last thing I saw before they advanced was Tori's shocked face- I inwardly groaned as I forgot that she didn't know about the assassins. The guards came two at a time, slashing and lunging at me with such force they couldn't aim right.

"Assassino! You will die!" One shouted causing the others to join in taunting me. During the fight, I never noticed someone sneak up on Tori and grab the frightened girl by her neck. Only once I finished with the guards did I see.

"Auditore!" He shouted fearfully, "One more step and the girl dies!" I automatically stopped at this. I shifted my head enough to see who he had hold of only to temporally stop breathing. Francesco had hold of Victoria, who was by now whimpering, by her hair and held a long, sharp dagger to her neck. I was helpless again.

"Francesco," I started, "The girl does not have to be harmed. Let her go and you are free." He shifted nervously- probably not believing what I was saying.

"Ahhh, so this girl means something to you huh? Well in that case, I will make sure she will have a nice slow and pain death. Brilliant plan don't you think?" He smiled evilly, making my insides turn in not only hatred but also fear.

"No. She is nothing to me. I don't even know who she is."

"So you won't mind if I kill her?" I hated the man. However, Francesco was so interested in me, he didn't noticed the shadow on top of the roof behind him.

"It's not right Francesco. She has nothing to do with this. Let. Her. Go."

"No." The man on the roof took this as his queue and quickly swiped out a small throwing knife and threw it with great aim and grace. The knife embedded itself into the templar's neck and he collapsed on the floor freeing Tori. La Volpe had done his work and darted off. I sprinted over to Victoria and held her sobbing frame in my arms. I held her tightly.

"Shhhhh Victoria, no one is going to hurt you." I whispered small comforts to her until she finally calmed down. I let go of her for a minute and went over to the dead templar. I rummaged through a small bag and grabbed a page I had been looking for then went back to Tori. She reached out for me as I walked back and I picked her up and carried her slowly back to Leo's. I entered through the window and placed the girl on her bed, however when I went to leave she cried out again.

"Please don't leave me.." She sobbed again, so I crept back and took off my robes only leaving my shirt and pants on, crawled into the bed with her and held her tightly to my chest. After minutes she was calm and asleep carefully clutching my body, not wanting to let go. I left her to do what she wanted as I slowly fell asleep. I had been helpless again, letting her out of my sight for a few hours was a bad thing so I made a promise to myself. _Whenever she is with me, I will keep her safe and I will protect her with all my strength to the last day of my existence._

* * *

><p><strong><span>OH. MY. GOD!<span> I finally finished it! Much longer than I thought it would be **** pretty happy with my work though, however it's up to you to decide if its good or not :P Sorry if the ending got sloppy, I was getting really into this chapter at the beginning then I found myself not concentrating properly :S Anywayssss, hope you enjoyed **** Please review and fav or follow :P Its what Ezio would want :P Byeeeeeeee! Xxxx**


End file.
